Butir Butir Pasir
by Tikasomnia
Summary: Mereka terlahir untuk berperang, menjalani cinta terlarang, dan mengorbankan nyawa untuk mempersatukan klan. Setting in Sunagakure. Song Ayat-Ayat Cinta-Rossa. SasuxFemNaru. RnR?


Tika mbalik di fic SasuNaru lagi... Happy reading, minna...

**Disclaimer **: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance and Hurt/Comfort

**Summary **: Mereka terlahir untuk berperang, menjalani cinta terlarang, dan mengorbankan nyawa untuk mempersatukan klan. Setting in Sunagakure. Song Ayat-Ayat Cinta-Rossa. SasuxFemNaru. RnR?

Pasir berdesir lirih. Malam menunjukkan gelapnya. Dingin mulai menyekat tulang-belulang. Obor menyala remang-remang dan teriakan perang mulai berbenturan dengan gema luasnya gurun pasir yang tak berdirikan suatu apapun.

Darah tercecer, suara semangat peperangan lambat laun meredup, panah tertancap rapi di tubuh pasukan, tangis mulai pecah, keringat air mata bercucuran, peluh sudah dirasa, dan malamlah yang menjadi saksi buta kejadian yang terjadi setiap hari itu. Desiran pasir terdengar lirih tanda perihatin terhadap kejadian yang menyekat hati, menusuk kalbu, dan merobek kulit.

**Butir-Butir Pasir**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

**inspiration from**

**Rossa**

**Ayat-Ayat Cinta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Teme, hidungmu berdarah," Naruto mengusap lembut darah yang keluar dari hidung Sasuke. Mereka berdua bersembunyi di lorong bawah batu besar-tempat rahasia mereka- setelah Naruto menyelamatkannya dari panah klan Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak papa. Kenapa kau ikut perang lagi? Kau perempuan. Tidak seharusnya kau di sini," kata Sasuke khawatir.

"Kau masih bisa bicara begitu setelah aku menyelamatkanmu? Coba tidak ada aku, kau pasti..."

Kata-kata Naruto segera dihentikan oleh jari telunjuk Sasuke yang sekarang menempel di bibirnya.

"Ternyata kau memang dobe," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tapi... Terima kasih."

"Ahahaha!" Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Setelah perang ini usai, entah klan Uchiha atau Uzumaki yang menang, aku ingin tetap bersamamu meskipun itu tidak mungkin," Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Teme, aku yakin jika kita terpisah, cinta tidak akan memisahkan kita. Cinta akan menghubungkan kita walau nyawa sudah tak ada di raga," Naruto melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan Ayahmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bilang pada Ayah kalau perang bukanlah solusi dari permasalahan yang kita hadapi. Lebih baik kita berbagi oasis dengan Klan Uchiha. Tapi Ayah malah bilang, 'Berbagi dengan klan busuk itu? Yang benar saja, Naruto? Mereka apa mau? Klan sombong dan serakah seperti mereka pasti akan menjadikan kesempatan berbagi oasis sebagai penghancuran Klan Uzumaki. Apa kau mau saat kita lengah klan kita dihancurkan?' . Aku juga sudah bilang kalau Klan Uchiha tidak seperti yang ada dipikiran Ayah, tapi Ayah tetap tidak menyetujui usulanku."

"Sama dengan Ayahku. Beliau juga tidak mau," Sasuke terlihat pasrah.

"Teme, ayo kita keluar. Mungkin perang sudah selesai," ajak Naruto.

"Perang tidak akan berakhir sebelum kedua klan binasa."

"Kalau begitu, kita yang akan menyelamatkan negara ini! Kitalah yang akan menjadi pemersatu klan kita!" ujar Naruto semangat.

"Tidak mungkin, Dobe. Kebencian telah merenggut hati nurani mereka," Sasuke membuka batu di atas mereka dengan seutas tali yang menggantung.

"Kau jangan pesimis, Teme!" Naruto keluar dari batu disusul Sasuke.

"Aku bukannya pesimis, tapi aku tak ingin berharap pada sesuatu yang tidak mungkin."

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Yang ada adalah mustahil," Naruto menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

XxXxXxX

Dahulu kala, Sunagakure adalah negeri yang subur. Tapi sejak kekeringan melanda negeri ini, tanah subur berubah menjadi tandus dan gurun pasir menggantikannya. Masing-masing klan bertarung untuk mendapatkan oasis Sunagakure hingga darah tumpah di gurun yang gersang itu dan menyisakan Klan Uchiha dan Klan Uzumaki yang masih bertahan hidup.

XxXxXxX

Seminggu telah berlalu dengan berkurangnya anggota Klan Uzumaki. Kemenangan Klan Uchiha sudah di depan mata. Klan Uzumaki memaksakan diri untuk berperang meski mereka tahu hasilnya. Dini hari perang dimulai lagi. Sasuke luka parah gara-gara melindungi Naruto dari serangan pasukan Uchiha. Naruto ingin menolongnya tapi tak bisa karna dihentikan Minato-Ayahnya. Sasuke dibawa menjauh dari arena perang oleh pasukan medis.

"SASUKE...!" teriakan lirih yang dilontarkan Naruto mengetahui Sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

Naruto diseret Minato menjauh dari arena perang menuju tempat persembunyian Klan Uzumaki.

"Katakan pada Ayah, kau menyukai lelaki Uchiha itu?" tanya Minato.

Kushina langsung menenangkan Naruto yang menangis sesenggukan.

"Iya, Ayah. Aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai Sasuke," kata Naruto dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

"Sejak kapan kalian berhubungan?" tanya Minato lagi bagaikan polisi yang menyelidiki tersangka.

"Se-sejak dulu."

"Ayah tidak melarang kau mendekatinya. Ayah melarang kau mencintainya. Apa kau tahu-"

"Ayah tidah tahu apa-apa! Klan Uchiha tidak seperti yang Ayah bayangkan! Kita bisa bersama Ayah! Klan Uchiha bisa bekerja sama dengan Klan Uzumaki!" tangis Naruto pecah. "Biarkan aku menemui Sasuke, Ayah.. Dia sedang sekarat..," pinta Naruto lirih.

"Kau ingin memberikan nyawamu hanya untuk menemuinya? Jangan bercanda. Kau tidak perlu menemuinya. Biar Ayah yang membawanya kemari. Kau di kamar saja," Minato pergi bersama pedangnya. Jika Minato sudah berkata 'kamar', artinya Naruto harus dikurung di kamar.

"Ceritakan pada Ibu apa yang terjadi," pinta Kushina begitu ia dan Naruto duduk di kasur empuk tempat Naruto biasa berbaring untuk menyeistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya lain kali tapi sekarang aku harus menyelamatkan Sasuke. Ayah pasti akan membunuh Sasuke," Naruto tak bisa tenang di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak perlu gelisah seperti itu. Mana mungkin Ayahmu bisa menembus penjagaan Klan Uchiha," Kushina mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Ibu jangan bercanda. Ibu tahu kan kekuatan Ayah? Bahkan gurun ini bisa jadi laut jika Ayah ingin."

"Naruto, Ayah hanya menggertakmu agar kau tidak menyukai bocah Uchiha itu. Lebih baik kau melupakan bocah Uchiha dan merenungi kesalahanmu."

"Kesalahanku? Menyukai lelaki itu sebuah kesalahan? Cinta bukan sebuah kesalahan," Naruto ngotot.

"Hah... Naruto, cinta tidak pernah salah, hanya situasinya kurang tepat. Lebih baik kau di kamar untuk menenangkan pikiranmu," Kushina menyentuh pipi Naruto dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Sinarnya yang panas masuk ke teralis kamar Naruto. Naruto harus keluar untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ia bahkan tidak bisa keluar dari kamarnya. Pintu terkunci rapat, tidak ada jendela, yang ada hanya teralis mungil berjeruji yang tak mungkin cukup mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari kamar terkutuk itu. Dua jam mendekam di kamar, akhirnya Naruto mendapat ide cemerlang.

"AAA...!" jerit Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya hingga sampai ke ujung lorong.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Kushina mendapati anaknya tergeletak di lantai. "Naruto, kau kenapa? Dokter..! Naruto, bertahan-"

Naruto memukul tengkuk Kushina hingga Kushina tak sadarkan diri.

"Maaf, Ibu. Aku harus menolong Sasuke," Naruto bergegas keluar kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga anakku menyukaimu?" Minato menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke ke lantai. Sasuke tak berdaya menghadapi Minato. Bagaimana tak berdaya? Sasuke luka parah dengan wajah berhiaskan darah. Tubuhnya rapuh tak dapat digerakkan. Pandangannya remang. Mulutnya terasa tercekat. Perban yang membalut lengan dan kakinya terlepas hingga mengekspose luka yang harus segera ditangani oleh tenaga medis.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Takdir yang mempersatukan kita di kancah perang keluarga serakah," jawab Sasuke dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

Ada belas kasihan di sinar mata Minato. Baru kali ini ia menghajar orang yang sudah tak berdaya. Orang yang mempertahan cinta terhadap anak perempuannya-Naruto.

"Bawa dia ke ruang kematian," kata Minato dingin.

Sasuke diseret para Klan Uzumaki menuju ruang kematian. Sasuke hanya bisa menurut. Memberontakpun percuma karna tubuhnya tak mau diajak kompromi.

Setelah memasuki ruang kematian Klan Uzumaki, Sasuke dilempar hingga membentur dinding hingga dinding tersebut berlukis decak darah Sasuke. Sasuke duduk dengan bersandar di tembok dingin itu. Suasana menjadi tercekam. Panah sudah siap ditembakkan di jantung Sasuke yang sudah tak berdaya.

"Kan kuberi kau hukuman mati. Selamat tinggal, Uchiha," kata terakhir yang diucapkan Minato sebelum panah menembus jantung...

"Naruto?" mata Minato melebar.

"Dobe?" tanya Sasuke lirih tapi dijawab dengan muntah darah yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Meskipun sekarang tubuh Naruto berlumur darah, tapi tubuhnya terasa hangat. Pelukan Naruto sungguh hangat meskipun perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto mulai mendingin.

"Teme~ kau tid-dhak pa-pa?" suara Naruto terasa tercekat.

"Bodoh. Kenapa?" Sasuke memegang panah di punggung Naruto. Panah yang dikelilingi darah merah segar. "Kau bodoh."

Sesudah Sasuke memaki Naruto dengan kata 'bodoh', pasukan Klan Uchiha datang + Ayah dan Ibu Sasuke juga Kushina langsung menangis di pelukan suaminya. Semua orang menyaksikan kejadian tragis di hadapan mereka.

"Hehe.."

"Apa-apaan kau? Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum?" Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

"Sasuke, tidhak pher-lu, kau ti-dak perlu se-dih Sasuke karna ak-u ak-an slalu a-da di-hatimu. Hidup-lah, te-ruskan te-ka-d kita mem-pher-sah-tukan k-lan ini. Janga-n buat pe-ngor-bananku shia-shia bela-ka. Ku-mo-hon. Aku-mencintaimu-bocah-Uchiha. Sasuke," Naruto menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Tangis Kushina pecah.

"Naruto, bangun! Aku juga menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Tolong buka kelopak matamu. Buka, Naruto! Detakkan kembali jantungmu! Yang akan mempersatukan klan ini bukan aku, tapi kita! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku! Kau... Kau...," Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Naruto yang mulai dingin. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat tolong dia!" teriak Sasuke. Entah berasal dari mana kekuatannya kembali. Apa ini yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta?

"Sudah mustahil. Panah itu berisi racun. Naruto...," Minato hanya menatap nanar putri semata wayangnya.

"Mustahil?"

["Yang mustahil tidak akan terjadi, Teme. Yang bisa terjadi adalah yang tidak mungkin. Itu yang Ayah ajarkan padaku."]

"Apa ini yang kalian inginkan? Perang, perang, perang, kenapa kalian tidak mau mendengarkan pendapat kami? Kenapa kita tidak berbagi? Kenapa kalian begitu egois? Kalian semua...," Sasuke mencengkram pakaian Naruto.

Wajah kedua klan tersebut meredup tanda penyesalan yang amat dalam. Kenapa tidak dari dulu mereka bersatu? Mengapa mereka selalu berburuk sangka pada klan lain? Kenapa mereka tidak membiarkan kedua insan memperoleh kebebasan cintanya? Siapa mereka? Ibliskah? Sampai-sampai tega membiarkan pemuda berambut raven kehilangan orang yang ia cintai?

"Maaf. Aku-Minato mengaku kalah. Aku akan memberikan oasis pada Klan Uchiha. Aku ketua yang bodoh. Membiarkan anak dan pasukanku mati hanya untuk keegoisan," kata Minato dengan nada penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aku juga minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa membimbing klanku menjadi klan yang baik. Aku terlalu serakah," kata Fugaku.

"Minato, kita bagi oasis itu. Setuju?"

"Setuju."

Ketua masing-masing klan berjabat tangan tanda diakhirinya perang gurun pasir.

XxXxXxX

Sasuke berbaring di batu besar tempat biasanya ia dan Naruto bercengkrama. Ia menengadah menatap taburan bintang di angkasa. Kehidupan berjalan seperti biasa tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Yah, mungkin kalau Naruto masih hidup, Minato dan Kushina akan menjadi mertuanya. Tapi takdir berkala lain. Naruto telah tiada. Meninggalkan luka dan duka juga membuat kebahagian.

["Teme, kau tahu bintang paling terang itu apa?"]

["Onion?"]

["Mata onyxmulah bintang paling terang karena meskipun mataku tertutup aku masih bisa melihatmu."]

["Kau salah, Dobe. Bintang paling terang adalah kau, matahariku."]

["Tapi, jika aku matahari, aku hanya akan menerangimu pada siang hari. Artinya, aku tidak bisa bersamamu selamanya."]

["Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"]

["Karena aku hanya manusia biasa yang tidak mungkin bisa hidup kekal. Aku tahu ujung dari perang adalah kematian. Sebuah takdir yang tak bisa dihindari aku ataupun kau. Tapi, jika kematianku bisa membuat klan ini bersatu, aku akan rela kehilangan nyawa."]

["Jadi nyawamu hanya penting untuk klan?]

["Benar. Tapi cintaku penting untukmu."]

Sasuke tersenyum membayangkan perkataan terakhir Naruto. Andai gadis itu sekarang ada di sini. Pasti ia akan membuat malam gelap nan dingin ini menjadi cerah dan hangat. Naruto Uzumaki, perempuan yang unik.

Ketika ku memelukmu. Peluk aku, Teme. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Sasuke Uchiha.

**Butir-Butir Pasir**

Desir pasir di padang tandus

Segersang pemikiran hati orang-orang Uchiha dan Uzumaki yang berkorban nyawa hanya untuk mendapatkan oasis. Orang-orang serakah yang egois

Terkisah ku di antara cinta yang rumit. Cinta terlarang yang kujalani di antara perang keluarga kami

Bila keyakinanku datang kasih bukan sekedar cinta. Kasih adalah kebohongan dan pengorbanan

Pengorbanan cinta yang agung kupertaruhkan bersama nyawa yang melekat di ragaku

Maafkan bila ku tak sempurna karena aku hanya manusia biasa

Cinta ini tak mungkin kucegah

Butir-butir pasir bercerita cintaku padamu. Pasir berdesir ini melantunkan lagu cinta yang kuciptakan hanya untukmu

Bila bahagia mulai menyentuh karena aku bersamamu di akhir hayatku. Disaksikan Klan Uchiha dan Uzumaki, diiringi tangis orang tuaku, dan dipeluk tubuh rapuhmu

Seakan ku bisa hidup lebih lama

Namun harus kutinggalkan cinta

Ketika ku memelukmu. Peluk aku, Teme. Terima kasih atas segalanya, Sasuke Uchiha.

**The End**

Gimana? Yah, sebenarnya aku nggak enak buat Minato sepertinya jadi kayak orang jahat gitu. Maaf ya, Om Minato.

Yei! Ini pair SasuNaru ketigaku. Sebenarnya, aku mau buat Ayat-Ayat Cinta buat UlquiHime, eh malah nyasar ke SasuNaru. Hehehe... Setelah denger lagu Ayat-Ayat Cinta di radio kesayangan aku, aku langsung pingin buat fic UlquiHime tapi nggak kesampaian.. Eh yang SasuNaru malah kesampaian. Ya udah, oke! Review please...


End file.
